


Marriage of the Bastards

by eviloshhd



Category: EXO (Band), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviloshhd/pseuds/eviloshhd
Summary: Luhan adalah raja dari Seven Kingdoms, termasyhur akan keindahan paras dan hati, masyarakat Westeros berharap Sang Raja segera mendapatkan seseorang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Tanpa disangka, pilihan Sang Raja ternyata jatuh ke seorang pandai besi saat dia berkunjung ke Flea Bottom dan kisah mereka yang tidak terduga pun di mulai dari saat itu.





	Marriage of the Bastards

Ada sebuah pepatah masyhur yang berbunyi ‘dalam laut tak dapat diduga, dalam hati siapa tahu’ yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan isi hati manusia yang rahasia, pribadi, tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali sang pemilik. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang disimpan, tidak akan ada yang betul-betul mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memprakirakan kemana akhirnya hati itu nanti memilih.

Tidak bagi seorang raja sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**Oh Sehun x Lu Han**

**PG-17**

**.**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

_A Song of Ice and Fire © George RR Martin_

_Game of Thrones HBO © David Benioff, D.B. Weiss_

_Warning(s): minor-gore; slight blasphemy_

**.**

**.**

King’s Landing baru saja bergembira, penobatan Sang Raja baru yang gegap gempitanya bahkan menyentuh kawasan kumuh seperti Gin Alley menghapuskan sejenak derita. Mereka akan makan, walaupun dengan sisa makanan para bangsawan. Kebahagiaan sederhana karena perut tidak akan lagi merasa lapar untuk sementara.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah melihat sosok Sang Raja, namun mereka berdoa, semoga Sang Raja senang berpesta. Pesta yang nantinya akan menyisakan makanan untuk mengisi perut-perut kosong mereka.

Sejak pernikahan Joffrey Baratheon dan Margaery Tyrell yang berakhir tragis dengan Joffrey, si Raja Bengis yang terbunuh di hari pernikahannya sendiri, memberikan sisa makanan kepada rakyat di daerah kumuh setiap istana mengadakan perayaan memang telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sebagai bentuk permintaan restu istana kepada rakyat, juga sebagai pengingat untuk tetap awas diri.

Di sisi lain, Sang Raja, yang belum lama resmi menduduki Tahta Besi tengah memberikan senyum kepada para bangsawan yang datang. Sang raja paham, beberapa dari mereka datang dengan intensi mendekatkan ikatan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga raja, beberapa juga datang hanya untuk sekedar memberikan selamat dan formalitas.

Sang Raja baru lebih menyukai mereka yang berada di golongan kedua. Formalitas tanpa intensi tertentu lebih cenderung dapat dipercaya, lebih aman untuk diajak kerjasama, pun tidak akan licik seperti golongan pertama yang haus akan kuasa.

Luhan Baratheon, raja baru Seven Kingdoms, putra sulung Raja Tommen Baratheon yang seminggu lalu menutup mata di usia senja.

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

Menawan.

Satu kata yang muncul tatkala masyarakat Westeros melihat paras raja baru mereka. Nampaknya, gen Ratu Margaery yang diperistri oleh adik mantan suaminya sangat mendominasi. Raja Luhan terlihat seperti boneka porselen, begitu indah dan begitu teduh untuk dipandang.

Tidak hanya indah dipandang, Raja Luhan juga termasyhur akan kebaikan hati yang diwarisi dari sang ayah, Raja Tommen Baratheon. Westeros berlomba-lomba memberkati sang raja baru ketika kakinya melangkah menaiki tahta, meyakini jika Raja Luhan dikirim oleh Sang Dewa untuk menjaga Seven Kingdoms dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Namun Westeros masih belum puas, mereka masih belum memiliki ratu yang sepadan untuk mendampingi Sang Raja.

Nama Krystal Stark sempat menjadi kandidat kuat yang disetujui masyarakat untuk mendampingi Raja Luhan. Paras yang ayu, cakap dan pandai dalam strategi perang dinilai sebagai kombinasi sempurna untuk melengkapi Sang Raja. Sayangnya Raja Luhan dengan santunnya menolak. Baginya, Krystal Stark adalah seorang partner diskusi, partner berlatih dan juga seorang adik. Tidak mungkin bagi dia untuk menikahi seseorang yang telah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Krystal Stark menghargai keputusan sang raja, terlebih karena dia sendiri memiliki pemikiran yang selaras dengan Raja Luhan. Krystal Stark pada akhirnya mengikrarkan diri untuk sehidup semati dengan Jackson Lannister, pria yang memang telah mencuri hatinya ketika pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di Casterly Rock. Meninggalkan Raja Luhan yang masih belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk mendampinginya memimpin.

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

Bangsawan angkuh mungkin akan enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki di Flea Bottom. Daerah kumuh tempat warga miskin berkumpul meskipun tidak separah Gin Alley yang menjadi tempat pembuangan kotoran yang dihasilkan pengguni istana. Namun tidak dengan Luhan, raja dari Seven Kingdoms yang terlihat nyaman berjalan di gang-gang sempit dengan penjagaan yang tidak terlalu ketat. Luhan hanya ingin melihat rakyatnya lebih dekat, sekaligus mencari solusi untuk meningkatkan taraf hidup mereka.

Luhan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko pedang dengan nama ‘Gendry’s’ berada tidak jauh darinya. Luhan pernah mendengar bahwa Gendry adalah nama anak haram mendiang kakeknya, Roberth Baratheon dan juga merupakan seorang pandai besi. Tanpa ragu, kaki Luhan melangkah untuk melihat. Jika memang Gendry yang ini adalah anak haram kakeknya, maka dia adalah paman dari Luhan.

Panas.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan pikirkan selain hal tersebut saat dia masuk ke dalam toko. Suara bising yang timbul dari dentingan besi yang ditempa juga sedikit menganggunya. Singkatnya, tempat ini tidak nyaman.

Dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Luhan membunyikan lonceng yang ada dan tidak lama setelahnya, seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang mulai memutih keluar, menatapnya dengan mata yang agak disipitkan. Luhan menunduk santun, sedikit tersenyum karena Gendry memang pamannya. Parasnya sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan mendiang kakeknya di masa tua, hanya jauh lebih kurus dan Gendry tampaknya bukan seorang pemabuk.

“Paman,” Luhan menyapa, tersenyum tulus untuk keluarganya.

“Oh Dewa,” mata membola dan sebuah pelukan adalah reaksi spontan Gendry. Hanya sejenak, sebelum menepuk bahu Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. “Raja sekaligus keponakanku yang berhati mulia, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mendatangiku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan paman.” Untuk kedua kalinya Gendry memeluk Luhan, kali ini lebih erat dan Luhan membalas pelukan itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Gendry yang membawanya ke tempat pekerjanya menempa besi sembari bercerita tentang banyak hal. Luhan menanggapi dibeberapa bagian dan Gendry tua tampak senang dengan sikap Luhan.

Dentingan besi yang ditempa terdengar semakin keras, bising dan tidak menyenangkan ditelinga. Tapi Luhan semakin penasaran, terlebih ketika Gendry mengatakan bahwa hanya di tempatnya saja pedang yang dibuat dari baja Valerian bisa didapatkan. Baja Valerian adalah jenis baja yang termasyhur dan jarang, harga untuk satu pedang dengan baja Valerian bisa digunakan untuk membeli lima puluh orang prajurit perang. Selain itu, hanya baja Valerian yang bisa digunakan untuk membasmi _White Walkers_ ketika perang besar antara manusia dan pasukan orang mati itu terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

“Kau lihat pria dengan rambut perak keemasan itu?” Gendry menunjuk pekerjanya yang dengan tekun mengolah besi yang masih menyala merah hanya dengan tangan kosong. “Dia pekerja terbaikku, namanya Sehun. Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal tapi aku menemukannya ditinggalkan di depan rumahku ketika dia masih bayi dan aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya.”

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Pria itu masih terkesima dengan bagaimana Sehun menyentuh besi-besi dan api itu tanpa terbakar dan sama sekali tidak terlihat jika dia merasakan panas. Rambut peraknya agak basah karena keringat, namun tidak mengurangi pesona wajah tegas dan kulit pucat bersih yang tidak bisa ditutupi sekalipun dengan pakaian yang lusuh karena abu.

“Bagaimana…” Ucapan yang meluncur tanpa sadar, matanya masih menatap setiap pergerakan luwes dari laki-laki berambut perak yang sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa ia telah diawasi cukup lama.

“Aku juga tidak tahu,” Gendry tua menyahut. “Reaksiku sama sepertimu ketika pertama kali melihat dia tidak terbakar oleh api. Terkejut, kagum namun aku juga takut. Sehun baru berumur lima waktu itu, seperti anak kecil lain yang penasaran dengan banyak hal, dia mengikutiku ke tempat kerja untuk menempa besi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi dia berhasil lolos dari pengawasanku. Ketika aku mencarinya, aku menemukannya keluar dari tungku api dengan keadaan telanjang karena bajunya habis terbakar dan memegang baja Valerian yang panas. Aku hampir saja pingsan, tapi dorongan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun membuatku segera menggendongnya. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat dia tidak terluka sedikit pun, dia malah tertawa kau tahu. Aku ingat saat itu aku langsung menangis dan memeluknya erat.”

Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menanggapi, konsentrasinya terlalu tersita dengan pria yang kini menatapnya. Tidak ada mimik, hanya saling pandang dalam diam antara dua mata yang berbeda warna. Mata milik Sehun berwarna hijau, bagaikan batu zamrud halus yang bernilai tinggi. Luhan bisa melihat kemurnian di balik mata hijau yang menatapnya, sangat menawan.

“Yang Mulia, aku pergi sebentar untuk membuatkan Anda minum.” Gendry berbicara sekali lagi dan Luhan masih tidak menanggapi, Gendry pun mengendikkan bahu lantas pergi.

Luhan masih terlalu tenggelam dengan mata hijau yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Hingga Sehun menunduk, memberi hormat kepada dirinya hingga raja muda itu tidak lagi melihat matanya, tersadar jika dia terlalu lama memandang dan membuatnya kikuk. Luhan lantas membenarkan ekspresinya, membalas hormat yang Sehun berikan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

“Yang Mulia,” Sapanya, tersenyum ramah.

Senyuman tipis Luhan berikan, lalu fokusnya ia alihkan ke besi yang ditempa oleh Sehun. Mendekat, Luhan bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tungku yang ada. Raja muda tadi menjadi penasaran, apakah pria yang tengah mengawasi pergerakannya itu benar-benar tahan dengan hawa panas yang cukup menyakitkan ini?

“Sehun,” Luhan memanggil, suaranya yang halus mengalun lembut mengisi ruangan yang kini hening. “Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasakan panas?”

Satu gelengan. “Tidak, Yang Mulia.” Ungkapnya disertai senyuman tipis. “Saya yakin Tuan Gendry menceritakan kisah saya kepada Anda. Beliau berkata jujur, saya memang tidak merasakan panas sama sekali.”

“Sama sekali?”

Gelengan kedua. “Tidak sama sekali, Yang Mulia.” Ulangnya, meyakinkan pria yang berdiri didekatnya.

Luhan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, bola matanya bergerak mengamati Si Pandai Besi dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya sebelum kembali menatap wajah rupawan Sehun. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus terpaku pada mata milik Sehun. Terlalu menawan hingga Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mungkin saja, Luhan telah terobsesi dengan mata hijau itu.

Jantung Luhan berdebar lebih cepat tanpa Luhan sadari.

“Yang Mulia?”

Tatapan dialihkan, Luhan bisa merasakan rasa malu yang membuat pipinya panas. Napasnya dihela lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. “Sehun, apa kau bisa membuatkanku sebuah pedang dengan baja Valerian sebagai bahannya?”

Meminta Sehun untuk membuatkannya pedang adalah alasan paling logis untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menutupi rasa malunya, setidaknya begitu pikir Luhan.

“Tentu, Yang Mulia. Pedang seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?” Sehun bertanya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari besi yang didalamnya berisi pasir-pasir berkilau dan meletakkannya pada sebuah wadah.

Bahu Luhan mengendik. “Aku ingin yang sederhana saja, tapi…”

“Tapi?” Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu menuangkan pasir-pasir tadi ke dalam bejana panas di atas tungku.

“Bisakah kau mengukir sesuatu dipedangku?”

“Tentu,” Sehun kembali mengambil sesuatu di lemari, kali ini lemari kayu dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kayu yang cukup panjang –sebuah cetakan pedang. “Anda ingin ukiran apa, Yang Mulia?” Sehun menatap Luhan, tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam pisau untuk mengukir ukiran yang diinginkan Luhan.

“Naga,” Luhan mengatakannya tanpa berpikir. Mata Sehun yang dalam entah mengapa mengingatkan dirinya kepada naga-naga yang pernah dilihatnya semasa kecil.

“Naga?” Ulang Sehun, dia mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan sebagai konfirmasi bahwa dia tidak salah menyebut ukiran yang ia inginkan. “Pilihan yang cukup unik, Yang Mulia.”

Luhan tertarik dengan jawaban Sehun dan mendekat. “Mengapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?”

“Biasanya seseorang memesan ukiran pedang mereka berdasarkan lambang bangsawan mereka atau kepada siapa mereka mengabdi.” Sehun menjelaskan. “Saya pikir Anda akan meminta ukiran rusa jantan seperti lambang keluarga Baratheon, atau singa karena mendiang kakek Anda adalah seorang Lannister atau mawar karena mendiang ratu Margaery adalah seorang Tyrell. Tidak menyangka saja Anda memilih naga yang identik dengan Targaryen. Tertarik untuk melamar seorang Targaryen, Yang Mulia?” Candanya, sambil tertawa kecil.

Alis Luhan menukik, rentetan kalimat Sehun membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. “Kau terlihat paham sekali dengan lambang-lambang para bangsawan? Dari mana kau belajar?”

“Saya seorang pandai besi, saya belajar dari pesanan yang datang.” Ungkapnya. “Namun saya hanya sekedar mengetahui lambang keluarga mereka, tidak lebih.”

Bibir Luhan membentuk huruf ‘o’ dan mengangguk mengerti. “Sebenarnya, kalau boleh aku bercerita, aku bahkan sama sekali belum memikirkan siapa yang akan mendampingiku nanti.”

Kedua alis Sehun bertemu, menghilangkan jarak sempit yang ada dan sedikit menggeleng. Diukirnya naga dilempengan besi dengan pisau yang baru ia panaskan. “Bagaimana mungkin Anda belum memikirkan pedamping? Saya yakin seluruh putri bangsawan yang ada di Seven Kingdoms mengantre untuk Anda pinang. Lagi pula rakyat sudah menanti adanya ratu dan anak-anak yang lucu sebagai pangeran dan putri mereka, Yang Mulia.” Sehun mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan tertawa kecil, masih sambil berkonsentrasi mengukir naga untuk pedang rajanya.

_“Well… actually I don’t really have any experiences, with women or girls… I don’t know how to, you know… talk to them or such.”_ Luhan menatap jari telunjuknya yang ia ketukkan di meja, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. “Apa kau pernah memiliki pengalaman menjalin kasih, Sehun?”

Sehun meniup ukirannya, memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada cacat yang terjadi dan memberikan Luhan senyuman kecil. “Tidak jika Yang Mulia maksud adalah menjalin kasih dengan perempuan. _But,_ ” Sehun meletakkan ukiran yang telah jadi ke cetakan pedang. “Saya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki.”

Luhan terlihat terkejut. “Laki-laki?”

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Bejana yang berisi baja leleh ia angkat dan ia tuangkan isinya ke cetakan pedang. “Kesukaan saya sedikit berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya, Yang Mulia. Saya menyukai laki-laki.” Ungkapnya tanpa beban.

Luhan diam cukup lama. Mengamati Sehun yang berusaha mendinginkan baja tadi sebelum ditempa lagi.

“Bagaimana…”

“Bagaimana saya bisa menyukai laki-laki?” Disambungnya ucapan Luhan yang menggantung dengan tepat hingga raja baru itu hanya mengangguk kaku. Napas terhela dan Sehun sekali lagi memberikan senyum kepada Luhan sebelum kembali mengerjakan pedang Luhan dan menjawab. “Saya sendiri tidak tahu,” jawabnya jujur. “Saya hanya mengikuti hati saya yang berdebar untuk seorang laki-laki waktu itu, tidak lebih.”

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

“Memikirkan sesuatu, Yang Mulia?”

Menoleh, Luhan menatap Krystal yang berjalan dengan anggun dan mengecup keningnya sejenak sebelum mendudukkan diri tepat di depannya.

“Mungkin,” Jawabnya singkat, pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke King’s Landing yang terlihat kecil dari balkon kamarnya.

“Aku tumbuh bersamamu,” Krystal menggenggam tangan Luhan. “Ada apa?”

Luhan masih belum menjawab, dan Krystal masih sabar menunggu. Hening menerpa dengan sayup-sayup percakapan masyarakat yang terbang ditiup angin. Satu dua menit berlalu, helaan napas Luhan menyita pandangan Krystal dari bangunan-bangunan para bangsawan di King’s Landing. Tanpa diungkap secara verbal pun, Luhan mengerti jika tatapan yang Krystal berikan padanya adalah sebuah tuntutan dalam diam agar Luhan mau mengungkapkan apa yang telah mengganggunya.

“Krys,” tatapan Luhan dan Krystal bertemu, Luhan bisa merasakan aura keibuan yang muncul dari Krystal dan itu membuatnya merasa _nyaman._ Seolah semua bebannya akan terangkat jika dia benar-benar mengungkapkannya pada wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. _“Tell me,_ bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kau jatuh cinta pada suamimu?”

“Cinta?” Krystal mengulang, sedikit tidak yakin jika Sang Raja benar-benar menanyakan itu kepadanya. Tapi melihat anggukan yang Luhan berikan kepadanya membuatnya tersenyum tipis. “Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku bisa terpesona pada suamiku, Yang Mulia. Kunjungan ke Casterly Rock dan di sana aku melihat pria berambut pirang dengan jubah zirahnya yang gagah dan berparas rupawan. Hatiku berdebar saat aku melihatnya dan debaran itu semakin kencang ketika aku melihatnya melatih calon-calon Kingsguard. Aku rasa aku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.” Jelasnya, raut bahagia dengan semu kemerahan yang cantik dipipinya sangat kentara. Seolah apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan terjadi belum lama.

Luhan tersenyum, dengan tulus ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Krystal. Tiba-tiba saja kemudian Luhan teringat akan Sehun, pria yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar bahkan hanya dengan sekedar mengingat parasnya.

“Krysie,” Luhan memanggil, memandang Krystal dengan ragu namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya pada wanita itu. “Apakah itu wajar jika aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan pada suamimu kepada laki-laki lain?”

Satu alis Krystal naik, lantas tersenyum penuh keanggunan kepada Sang Raja. “Rajaku… Kau mungkin ahli dalam tata negara dan perang, namun kau sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan akan cinta, bukankah begitu?” Krystal sekali lagi tersenyum hangat, lantas menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. “Rajaku, cinta adalah sebuah karunia yang abstrak, terletak dalam hati yang menyimpan segala rahasia diri… Kita tidak tahu kapan karunia itu datang dan kepada siapa hati kita memilih. Jika memang, hati rajaku berdebar untuk seorang laki-laki. Maka biarlah, cinta tetaplah cinta, dan cinta itu murni.”

Hening kembali mengisi dan debaran hati pun terdengar lagi. Luhan merasa lega. Dada Luhan yang tadinya sesak kini terasa lapang, penyebab risaunya hati kini telah hilang. Pelukan yang ia berikan kepada Krystal, sebagai bentuk terima kasih yang disambut baik oleh sang penerima.

_“Thanks,_ Krysie. _It helps a lot._ ”

Krystal melepaskan pelukan mereka, menggenggam tangan Sang Raja dan tersenyum lembut. “Luhan, _you can always rely on me._ Aku masih adikmu dan itu tidak akan berubah.”

_“I know,”_ Luhan menngusak surai kecokelatan Krystal. _“So,_ kapan aku akan memiliki keponakan?”

Pipi Krystal memerah, tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak memegang perutnya dan mengelusnya halus. “Sebentar lagi.”

_“You…”_ Tidak perlu Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Krystal mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Krystal mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi. _“No wonder I feel motherly love from you._ ”

_“Love changes people, Your Grace.”_ Krystal tersenyum, lalu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan untuk membisikkan kalimat lain.

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

“Yang Mulia,” Komandan Kingsguard –Kevin Arryn, menghadap Luhan yang mengawasi King’s Landing lewat balkon kamarnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. “Anda memanggil saya?”

_“I did,”_ Luhan menjawab tanpa menatap laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanannya. _“I need you to do something for me.”_

Kevin berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya patuh. “Apapun untuk Anda, Yang Mulia.”

_“It just…”_ Luhan berbalik, menatap penjaganya yang menengadahkan kepala. “Pergilah ke Flea Bottom, ke toko pedang milik paman Gendry dan katakan bahwa Sehun akan tinggal di istana mulai saat itu juga. Kau bisa mengambil surat perintah resminya ke tangan kananku, Lord JohnnyTully.”

“Baik, Yang Mulia.”

Kevin Arryn bangkit, menegapkan badan, dan bersiap melaksanakan perintah jika saja Raja Luhan tidak memanggil namanya. Kevin kembali menatap rajanya, bertanya lewat isyarat mata.

“Katakan pada mereka aku tidak menerima penolakan.”

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

Duduk di Tahta Besi, Luhan beberapa kali mengetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. Tidak sabar untuk menunggu Sehun yang ia yakini akan datang tidak lama lagi.

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka dan Kevin datang bersama pria yang terlihat takjub melihat arsitektur Great Hall. Senyuman melebar, Luhan seketika berdiri dan hanya memandang Sehun. Benar-benar mengabaikan orang lain yang juga berada di sana, termasuk Kevin yang memberikan hormat kepadanya dengan berlutut.

“Sehun!”

“Yang Muli – _ouh_.” Sehun mengaduh, Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat dan Sehun tidak siap akan hal itu. Limbung dan hampir jatuh, masih hampir karena Sehun berhasil menahan berat tubuh dan menyeimbangkan posisi mereka.

“Maaf,” Luhan tersenyum kikuk. “Hanya terlalu bersemangat bertemu calon pendampingku, mungkin.”

Sehun hanya sempat mengangguk dua kali sebelum matanya melebar ketika ucapan Luhan telah dipahami olehnya. _“Pardon?”_

“Kita akan menikah, Sehun. _In a month._ ”

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

Balkon yang langsung berada di atas teluk Blackwater mungkin telah menjadi tempat favorit Sehun selama dia berada di Kastil Red Keep. Angin sepoi, deburan ombak dan cicitan burung camar membuat pikirnya tenang. Pria yang tidak akan lama lagi berada di samping Luhan untuk memimpin itu juga butuh banyak belajar, terutama tentang sejarah para bangsawan yang ada di Seven Kingdoms dan bagaimana karakter mereka. Dan dibandingkan dengan perpustakaan Red Keep, balkon ini lebih membuatnya mampu menyerap ilmu lebih banyak.

Tidak jarang Luhan menemaninya, bercerita dan mengajarinya beberapa hal karena sebentar lagi statusnya akan berubah. Sebenarnya, Sehun ragu untuk menikahi Luhan. Bukan karena dia tidak mencintai pria itu, namun lebih karena ketidakjelasan asal-usulnya. Dia merasa tidak sebanding. Luhan adalah seorang Baratheon, putra bangsawan dan seorang raja. Sedangkan dia hanya bayi yang ditemukan oleh paman Luhan dan dirawat olehnya. Namun senyuman Luhan adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia lepaskan.

Dia jatuh cinta dengan senyuman itu.

Bagaimana kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik begitu manis dengan mata yang berkilau indah. Dia sungguh-sungguh terpesona dengan itu semua.

Pernah Sehun membicarakan apa yang membebani pikirannya kepada Luhan, di hari ketiga dia tiba di Red Keep tentang bagaimana rakyat Westeros menanggapi jika Luhan benar-benar menikahi manusia yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas seperti dirinya. Terlebih, dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki. High Sept mungkin tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan mereka, menganggap mereka pendosa dan akan menahan keduanya di ruang bawah tanah.

Lebih lanjut, Sehun mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang tidak akan memiliki keturunan jika dia memang benar-benar menikah dengan Sehun. Sehun khawatir dengan penerus kerajaan dan takut akan kemungkinan terjadinya perang jika tidak ada ahli waris yang sah. Sehun tidak ingin mengulang sejarah berdarah yang terjadi setelah kematian Roberth Baratheon.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Lalu dengan tutur halusnya dia menjelaskan bahwa High Sept tidak lagi sama, dia sudah berbicara dengan para pendeta dan mereka semua mengizinkan Luhan untuk menikahinya. Pernikahan, dengan siapapun itu dianggap murni karena cinta adalah landasan hati yang damai. _Seven Gods_ akan menerima. Luhan juga mengatakan kepada Sehun untuk tidak khawatir dengan ahli waris, Pangeran Mark yang merupakan adik bungsu Luhan beserta keturunannya dapat melanjutkan pemerintahan.

Kening Sehun berkerut pada saat itu, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia hanya menganggap dirinya beruntung karena bisa menikahi manusia paling indah di Westeros dan manusia itu tepat di depannya. Pria yang dua minggu lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

_“What are you looking at, Sehun?”_ Luhan menutup bukunya hingga menghasilkan debaman halus, tersenyum kecil dan memandang Sehun dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. _“Nothing,”_ Sehun meringis. “Saya hanya masih belum percaya semua ini terjadi. Tentang Yang Mulia dan saya terutama… Yang Mulia baru melihat saya pertama kali di toko milik Tuan Gendry dan, _yah,_ seperti ini.”

Hangat jemari Luhan menggenggam milik Sehun. Senyumnya masih belum pudar, kali ini semakin teduh dan menghangatkan hati. “Sehun, kau tau Lady Krystal bukan?” Luhan mendapatkan anggukan Sehun sebagai jawaban. “Katakanlah dia yang membuatku sadar jika aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pandangan pertama,” pipi Luhan merona dengan indah saat mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada pria yang menatapnya penuh adorasi. “Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu, aku ingin hidup Bersama dengan cinta pertamaku hingga akhir.”

“Yang Mulia, sungguh, saya-”

“Oh,” bibir Sehun kembali terkatup, kali ini oleh telunjuk Luhan yang menahannya untuk berbicara. “Hilangkan semua formalitasmu kepadaku. _I’m yours and you’re mine._  Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terdengar seperti seorang tuan dan budak.”

_“I beg your pardon, Your Grace.”_ Dehaman dan suara wanita yang mengikuti setelahnya mengharuskan Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan momen kecil di antara mereka. Keduanya menoleh, ke arah suara dan melihat wanita bersurai cokelat bergelombang dengan wajah yang ramah. “Yang Mulia, Tuan Sehun.” Sapanya, lantas membungkuk memberi hormat selayaknya wanita bangsawan pada umumnya. Senyumnya pudar untuk beberapa detik saat melihat Sehun, ada kerutan tidak kentara namun segera tersenyum kembali ketika Luhan memanggil namanya.

“Lady Wendy,” Luhan membalas senyum si wanita. _“Sit with us.”_ Perintahnya, menunjuk pada kursi kosong di depan Luhan dan Sehun.

Tidak banyak bicara, wanita yang masih memasang senyum diwajahnya menuruti perintah sang raja. Duduk dengan anggun dan tidak berbicara sebelum Luhan mempersilakannya.

“Sehun, dia Wendy Tully.” Luhan mulai mengenalkan, Sehun memberi hormat dan Wendy membalasnya. “Dia akan menjadi mentormu dalam mempelajari sejarah para raja dan bangsawan yang ada di Seven Kingdoms. _She’s an expert._ ” Puji Luhan.

“Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Yang Mulia.” Wendy merendah, sekali lagi membungkukkan dirinya hormat kepada sang raja yang menggeleng, tidak menyetujui ucapan Wendy.

_“No, You’re the best, really._ Bahkan aku tidak terlalu menguasai subjek itu. Terlalu banyak dan membosankan.” Luhan berkata jujur dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Wendy hanya tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke topik awal. Aku harap kau bisa membimbing Sehun, Lady Wendy.”

“Saya akan berusaha melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin, Yang Mulia.”

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

_The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_

Sehun membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sampul buku yang luar biasa tebal yang Wendy berikan kepadanya. _Ngeri,_ adalah hal yang pertama kali muncul dikepala Sehun ketika buku itu ada ditangannya. Terlalu tebal –Wendy mengatakan ada sekitar seribu lima ratus halaman, Sehun khawatir dia tidak akan mampu menghafalkan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sayangnya Wendy mampu membujuknya. Wanita itu mengatakan jika Sehun mampu mengerti isi dari buku itu, maka Sehun tidak perlu mempelajari buku lain. Bujukan yang berhasil membuatnya duduk sembari menikmati anggur yang disediakan untuknya. Masih di tempat favoritnya, di balkon teluk Blackwater.

“Lady Wendy,” Sehun memanggil. Wendy yang tengah membaca buku lain mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mendengar apa yang Sehun ingin katakan. “Apa aku boleh bertanya?”

“Tentu, Tuan Sehun.” Wendy tersenyum.

“Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?”

“Maaf?” Wendy mengerutkan alis.

“Di hari raja pertama kali mengenalkanmu padaku, aku sempat melihat tatapan itu. Aku tidak bisa mengartikannya tapi itu terlihat aneh.” Jelasnya.

Buku digenggaman tertutup, Wendy tersenyum kepada Sehun sebelum berjalan ke pagar untuk melihat laut. Kening Sehun mengerut, dia mengikuti Wendy dan berdiri di samping wanita yang tengah menyandang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

“Jeli,” komentar Wendy setelah sekian lama hening. Sehun masih tidak menanggapi, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. “Tuan Sehun,” Wendy menyampingkan badannya, menghadap Sehun agar menatap pria itu lebih jelas. “Saya dengar Anda tahan dengan api, apakah itu benar?”

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?”

“Cukup jawab pertanyaan saya saja, Tuan Sehun.”

Kening Sehun semakin mengerut, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Wendy akan lakukan padanya. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap menjawab jujur, karena dia membutuhkan jawaban. “Benar.”

Wendy tersenyum, lantas kembali memandang hamparan laut lepas yang membatasi King’s Landing dengan Yunkish. “Anda masih harus membaca buku yang saya berikan, Tuan Sehun.” Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Wendy malah menyuruhnya untuk kembali membaca buku.

Sehun hendak memprotes. “Lady-”

Wendy kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Lanjutan kalimat yang tertahan ditenggorokan tidak pernah tersampaikan karena Wendy dengan cepat memotongnya dengan kalimat ambigu. _“The seed is strong, My Lord. Very very strong.”_

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

“Yang Mulia,” Wendy membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Luhan yang tengah memainkan pedang yang Sehun buatkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu, di atas tahta besinya.

Luhan menurunkan pedangnya, lantas menatap wanita yang datang beraut penasaran dengan alis yang hampir bertemu. “Ada apa?”

“Saya yakin Yang Mulia pasti sudah tahu tentang identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya.” Ungkapnya, kali ini kerutan dikeningnya semakin kentara.

Luhan tersenyum miring dan Wendy cukup terkejut. Raja Luhan tidak pernah memberikan senyuman miring, dia selalu ramah. Tapi mengapa kali ini senyumnya… mengerikan?

“Lalu?” Luhan memainkan pedangnya. Mengamati ukiran sempurna Sehun masih dengan senyum miringnya. “Aku sudah mengetahui dia seorang Targaryen saat aku melihatnya pertama kali di toko milik pamanku. Aku sempat terkejut, dalam hatiku aku sempat bertanya bagaimana seorang Targaryen bekerja di tempat kumuh seperti Flea Bottom? Lalu aku ingat dengan kisah itu namun aku memilih untuk tidak peduli. Lagi pula, ini bukan seperti Baratheon dan Targaryen masih berperang seperti dulu. Daenerys telah mempercayakan Seven Kingdoms pada ayahku dan kembali ke Yunkish dengan naga-naganya. Apa yang kau permasalahkan?”

_“But, Your Grace, Sehun is –he is a bastard!_ Para Pendeta pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah jika mereka mengetahui itu.” Wendy berargumen, lagi-lagi dengan kening berkerut.

_“Then you just need to shut up.”_ Luhan berkata dengan enteng, sama sekali tidak menganggap itu sebuah beban. Berkebalikan dengan Wendy yang lagi-lagi terkejut dengan sifat raja yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia dengar dan ketahui secara langsung.

Krystal masuk ruangan tepat setelah Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya. Wendy segera menunduk, mengucapkan ‘ _My Lady_ ’ ketika Krystal melewatinya sebelum menegapkan badannya kembali untuk melihat Luhan yang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Krystal. Ada senyum separo yang terbit di wajah Krystal, menambah kesan dingin dan dominan yang memang turun-temurun dimiliki oleh para Stark.

“Lady Wendy, kau tahu jika berakhir dengan badan tanpa kepala adalah kematian yang tidak menyenangkan bukan?” Aura dingin mengisi ruangan ketika Krystal membuka mulutnya. _“We trust you,_ Lady Wendy.” Krystal memberikan penekanan pada kata _‘trust’_ yang mampu membuat Wendy merinding. “Kau tahu tidak ada satu orang pun di King’s Landing yang bisa dipercaya. Kita tidak akan jauh-jauh mendatangkanmu dari Riverland jika kita bisa mempercayai mereka.”

“Lagi pula,” Kali ini Luhan bersuara. Kakinya bersilang angkuh, menambah daftar keterkejutan Wendy akan sifat rajanya. “Kau pasti paham bahwa aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang Baratheon.” Lagi, Luhan memberikan senyuman miring yang mengerikan. “Kau tahu jika ayahku, Tommen Baratheon adalah anak dari hasil hubungan sedarah antara Jaime Lannister dan Cersei Lannister. _So, technically I am a bastard, just like Sehun. This is the marriage between the bastards,_ Lady Wendy. Aku pikir kau sudah memahaminya saat ini.”

Wendy tidak mengatakan apapun, bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk mengeluarkan kata. Terlebih jika melihat Luhan yang bermain dengan ujung pedangnya dan Krystal yang mendampingi Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

“Oh,” Luhan kembali menatap Wendy. “Jika kau juga bertanya-tanya kenapa para pendeta yang sekarang mengizinkanku untuk menikah dengan Sehun, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada kepala-kepala mereka di ruang bawah tanah.”

Wajar jika reaksi yang ditunjukkan Wendy adalah keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Kedua matanya melebar dan bibirnya gemetar takut. _“Y-Your Grace, you didn’t-”_

_“I did,”_ Begitu ringannya Luhan berkata, seolah memenggal tujuh kepala pendeta agung adalah hal yang lumrah. “Aku memenggal kepala mereka karena mereka mengatakan jika menikah dengan laki-laki adalah dosa besar. Mereka lupa jika apa yang ku rasakan pada Sehun adalah sebuah cinta yang murni, bagaimana mungkin aku berdosa?” Luhan tertawa keras. “Pendeta bodoh dan agama bodoh mereka.” Decihnya. “Beruntung Krystal memberikanku pendeta baru yang tidak menentang pernikahaku dengan Sehun.”

Krystal memberikan Luhan sebuah senyuman disertai dengan punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk kepada sang raja.

“ _But still,_ jika mereka tahu identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya aku yakin mereka tidak akan tinggal diam.” Sambung Luhan. “Jadi, Lady Wendy, aku harap kau cukup paham untuk menutup mulut sebelum aku membuat kepalamu menemani kepala para pendeta di ruang bawah tanah.”

Wendy tidak tahu kemana kemampuan bicaranya menghilang, yang dia tahu dia hanya membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan Great Hall tanpa mengucap apapun.

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

_The Great Sept of Baelor_ dipenuhi para bangsawan yang ingin menyaksikan pernikahan raja mereka. Sehun dengan gagahnya memakai baju sutra dengan rajutan terbaik di Westeros menunggu raja Luhan dengan hati yang berdebar. Tidak menyangka jika akhirnya hari di mana dia dan Luhan akan benar-benar bersatu terjadi juga. Beberapa kali Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat kepada tamu undangan yang datang serta mencoba mengidentifikasi dari _house_ mana mereka berasal, sesuai yang ia pelajari dari buku. Sehun sempat melihat Wendy Tully dan tersenyum, namun wanita itu malah menghindari tatapan Sehun dan bercakap-cakap dengan putri bangsawan lain. Sehun mengerutkan kening, sikap Wendy akhir-akhir ini berubah dan dia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Wanita itu hanya mengajari Sehun ketika sudah jamnya dan akan langsung pergi ketika sesinya berakhir.

Pikiran Sehun yang sempat berkeliling segera kembali ke tempatnya ketika pintu Great Sept terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang juga dengan gagahnya mengenakan baju raja dengan mahkota yang tersemat di kepala. Di sebelah Luhan berdiri Gendry, sang paman yang bertugas menggantikan mendiang Raja Tommen. Luhan tersenyum untuknya dan Sehun tidak mungkin tidak membalasnya. Jarak menipis, Luhan merentangkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Sehun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_“In the presence of your family and friends, I now bind your hands together, to symbolize your new union of love, trust and friendship._ ” Oleh sang pendeta, kedua tangan yang bertaut kini telah diikat oleh sepotong kain sutra yang tidak lebih indah dari kedua senyum manusia yang dimabuk cinta. “ _Now, please look at one another and pledge your vows to seal your union.”_

Keduanya berhadapan, senyum semakin lebar dengan mata berbinar dan dengan seirama mereka mengikrarkan janji untuk terus bersama. _“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.”_ Dua bibir bertemu dalam tarian lembut, saling berbagi kasih sayang dengan kemurnian lewat segala kecupannya.

_I am his and he is mine…_

.

x

.

Napas saling berderu, keringat membasahi masing-masing tubuh yang telanjang seolah bayi yang baru lahir. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan ketika sang raja mendekapnya setelah melewati malam yang lelah. Dengan telinga yang berada dekat dengan dada Sehun, Luhan bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana dada itu berdebar seperti miliknya. Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya merasa yakin jika cintanya memang terbalas.

“Sehun,” Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menunduk untuk menatapnya. “Sampai _house_ mana kau sekarang?”

“Stark,” Sehun menjawab. “Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lady Krystal seringkali terlihat dingin, keluarga Stark dengan _‘winter is coming’_ milik mereka sangat menjelaskan.” Candanya dan tertawa kecil.

Luhan ikut tertawa, sesekali mencuri kecupan dari bibir suaminya hingga membuat suaminya gemas dan menindihnya kembali. “Luhan, kau tahu aku akan susah dihentikan.” Ancamnya.

Berbalik dengan perkiraan Sehun, Luhan malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria yang khas dengan rambut perak keemasannya ini. _“I’m all yours.”_

**.**

**.**

**Marriage of the Bastards**

**.**

**.**

“Rambut pirang keperakan, mata hijau, tahan terhadap api dan naga sebagai simbol…” Sehun berhenti membaca, matanya mencari Wendy yang lebih menyukai deburan ombak dari pada duduk dan mengamati perkembangannya. Sehun mendesah halus. “Lady Wendy,”

“Targaryen,” Wendy memotong.

“Aku memang sedang membaca Targaryen. Tapi kenapa, kenapa ciri-ciri mereka…” Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, antara yakin tidak yakin untuk melanjutkannya. Namun Wendy adalah wanita yang berpengetahuan luas, dia pasti tahu apakah Targaryen ada sangkut pautnya atau tidak dengan dirinya. “Kenapa aku memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan mereka?”

“Menurut Anda?” Wendy membalikkan badan, menatap Sehun yang terlihat benar-benar bingung.

_“Am I…?”_

_“The seed is strong, My Lord._ Saya sudah mengatakan itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum Anda membaca bab Targaryen. Saya sudah mengenali Anda sejak pertama kali saya melihat Anda di sini, Anda adalah seorang Targaryen.”

Hening sejenak. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi identitasnya yang terbongkar tiba-tiba. Bibir terbuka dan terkatup, mencari pilihan kosakata yang tepat namun akhirnya hanya satu kata yang meluncur halus. “… _how?”_

_“A bastard,_ ” Wendy menjawab. “Ada cerita yang cukup populer tentang ayah Anda, Tuanku. Ayah Anda, Kris Targaryen, Raja di sebrang Narrow Sea saat ini, pernah memiliki kekasih di King’s Landing dan kabarnya mereka memiliki anak. Namun kekasih dan anak itu tidak pernah ditemukan. Tapi sekarang, _yah,_ pangeran haram itu nyatanya menjadi suami dari Raja Seven Kingdoms.”

Sehun terduduk, kepalanya masih berusaha memasukkan informasi jika dia ternyata anak haram seorang raja. Tiba-tiba hatinya gusar, apakah Luhan tahu identitasnya? Bagaimana pernikahan mereka jika itu terungkap? Apakah pendeta akan menghukum mereka? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Sehun yang menjadi semakin pening.

“ _He knows_ ,” seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun, Wendy mengatakan apa yang paling Sehun ketahui secara tiba-tiba. “Raja Luhan sudah tahu sejak lama dan tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia benar-benar mencintai Anda, Tuan Sehun.” Wendy menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Wendy membalikkan badan sekali lagi, kembali menatap laut yang mampu mengurai pikiran yang rumit. “Tapi Anda harus berhati-hati, Tuan Sehun. Para pendeta tidak boleh mengetahui identitas Anda yang sebenarnya. Akan sangat berisiko, baik bagi Anda sendiri maupun Sang Raja.”

Suara barang jatuh adalah hal yang paling terakhir yang ingin Sehun dan Wendy dengar. Sehun mendekat ke sumber suara dengan Wendy yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dua gelas platinum dengan anggur yang tumpah. Cukup untuk mengetahui jika seorang pelayan kerajaan adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab akan itu.

“Tuan Sehun, Anda sebaiknya mencari Raja. Saya akan mencari Lady Krystal. Kita harus mencari pelayan itu sebelum dia melapor ke para pendeta.”

.

x

.

_Queen’s Ballroom, King’s Chamber, Great Hall, Tower of the Hand, White Sword Tower, High Sept of Baelor._

Hampir semua ruangan di kastil Red Keep telah Sehun datangi dan dia masih belum menemukan Luhan. Hanya satu ruangan tersisa, namun Sehun tidak yakin Luhan akan berada di sana.

_Dungeon._

Sehun pernah mendengar jika ruang bawah tanah digunakan untuk menyimpan tengkorak-tengkorak naga milik Targaryen dan juga untuk memenjarakan orang-orang dengan kategori kejahatan besar. Sehun tidak pernah mengunjungi, pun tidak ingin. Tapi seolah dituntun, pria itu berlari ke sana.

Apa yang ia dapati ketika masuk ke ruangan tersebut membuat seluruh pergerakannya terhenti. Napas terengah, Sehun menatap kaku pada pertunjukan yang sedang tersuguh tepat di depan matanya. Sejenak ia berpikir jika dirinya tengah bermimpi, atau barangkali matanya memang tengah bermasalah. Namun setelah puluhan kali kedipan yang pria itu lakukan, nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah.

Pendamping raja itu menahan napas. Di hadapannya, ada Luhan yang tengah memegang pedang berlumur darah, ukiran naga itu tak luput dari sorotnya. Sehun ingat saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Luhan meminta untuk dibuatkan pedang, dan tanpa beban ia melakukan apa yang diinginkan raja Seven Kingdoms tersebut. Tidak pernah Sehun menyangka jika pedang yang ia buatkan akan digunakan untuk perlakuan biadab seperti ini.

Luhan memang tengah membelakanginya, tapi Sehun mampu menangkap suara helaan napas yang diumbar pria itu. Di samping Luhan, ada Krystal. Gadis itu nampak tenang. Tangan bersidekap, gaya angkuh sebagaimana kebiasaannya. Keduanya seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Sibuk menatap ketujuh orang yang sedang berlutut di hadapan Luhan. Sehun ingin sekali maju, hendak melihat lebih jelas, ingin bertanya pada Sang Raja perihal apa yang terjadi. Tapi kakinya terpaut pada lantai, tangan mengepal, dia tidak kuasa.

“Apa susahnya menerima pernikahan kami?”

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat tercekat. Suara Luhan yang dalam membuatnya berdebar. Bukan debaran dalam artian menyenangkan, namun sebab kengerian yang menghampirinya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Mengerutkan alis, Sehun mencoba untuk melihat lebih rinci ketujuh orang yang Luhan tanyai. Meski sempat ragu, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah pendeta Seven Kingdoms. Semuanya menunduk, napas tarik-ulur, tangan terkepal di atas paha, pakaian lusuh dan berlumur darah. Luka-luka menganga di tubuh mereka membuat Sehun gemetar.

“Apa sebaiknya ku selesaikan saja?” Luhan menoleh pada Krystal di sisi kanan. Mendapati anggukan gadis itu sebagai bentuk persetujuan, Sang Raja nampak membalas anggukan itu dengen kekehan yang entah mengapa terasa bagai melodi kematian.

Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Luhan menegakkan badan, memainkan sejenak pedangnya, meregangkan otot leher, kemudian dengan lihai mulai maju dan melayangkan tangan. Pergerakannya cepat dan gesit, ayunannya mantap dan kuat. Hanya butuh sekian detik untuk menebas, satu kepala jatuh tergelinding di atas lantai. Keenam lainnya nampak begitu terkejut, mereka menatap ngeri, inilah pembantaian yang sebenarnya.

Lalu tidak butuh waktu lama, Luhan kembali menunjukkan aksi. Dia mengayunkan pedang kesana-kemari, nampak puas ketika pria-pria itu tersungkur, menusuk, memenggal dengan lincahnya. Sang Raja bahkan tertawa, kakinya setengah berlari menuju korban berikutnya. Tidak peduli raungan mohon ampun yang dilontarkan, Luhan menusuk tenggorokan pendeta itu, acuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari leher si korban, lalu tanpa hati memisahkan kepala pria tersebut dari tubuhnya.

Korban terakhir adalah kepala pendeta. Pria paruh baya itu tak gentar, meski nampak kesakitan, walau napas mulai tidak beraturan, matanya yang tajam balas menatap sang raja.

“Kau hanya menambah rentetan dosamu, Yang Mulia.”

Sehun menelan ludah, Luhan memutar-mutar gagang pedang dengan santainya. Kemudian tanpa disangka, pria itu berbalik badan dan bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. “Oh, hai Sehun.” Tidak ada nada terkejut di balik ucapannya, seolah dia telah mengetahui keberadaan Sehun sejak pria itu melangkah ke dalam _dungeon._ “Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Berdirilah di sana sampai aku menyelesaikan yang satu ini.” Luhan tersenyum, dan walau manisnya mengalahkan madu sekalipun, hati Sehun tidak menghangat.

Tidak sanggup menjawab, Sehun hanya bisa membeku tatkala Luhan membelah kepala si pendeta dengan pedang berbahan baja Valerian itu lalu menebas-nebas bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Minim teriakan, si pendeta akhirnya terhempas ke belakang dengan dada yang tersayat. Mata pria itu sayu, lalu dengan ayunan terakhir dari pedang sang raja, ia terpejam.

Luhan terengah-engah. Kelelahan setelah menghabisi seluruh pendeta Seven Kingdoms.

Pria itu membersihkan pedang dan tangannya yang berlumur darah dengan sapu tangan pemberian Krystal, lalu menghampiri Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun masih diam membisu.

“Kau mencariku?”

Benar, Sehun mencari Luhan—awalnya. Tapi setelah menyaksikan kejadian barusan, penyesalan itu naik ke permukaan. Harusnya ia tidak datang. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan tahu, Sehun tidak akan melihat bukti kekejaman Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak pernah mendapati kenyataan bahwa raja yang ia nikahi ternyata bisa berlaku bengis.

“Kenapa tidak menjawab?” Luhan melirik Krystal, mengirim sinyal pada gadis itu untuk segera angkat kaki dan membiarkan dirinya bicara berdua dengan Sehun. Seolah mengerti, Krystal pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

“Aku…” kesulitan menemukan kata, Sehun tergugu saat Luhan membelai wajahnya. Tangan halus yang telah merenggut nyawa orang.

Raja itu tersenyum, memaklumi kegugupan Sehun. Dia maju selangkah, menyetarakan bibir di depan telinga suaminya, lalu berbisik, _“Look what I did for love, Sehun. Love changes people, even being a murderer.”_

.

.

.

**_“Love changes people, Your Grace.”_ ** _Krystal tersenyum, lalu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan untuk membisikkan kalimat lain. **“Even being a murderer.”**_

_Mendengar bisikan itu, Luhan menyeringai._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**THE END**


End file.
